prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Marie Ange
(or Princess Marie Angelica in the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is/was the ruler of the Trump Kingdom. She first appeared in episode 7, as in the flashback when Makoto was telling the story of the Trump Kingdom. In episode 45, it was revealed that she split into two parts: Aguri, the good side of her, and Regina, the bad side. The frozen crystal was not really her; in fact, Aguri and Regina are her missing parts, and her father is the Selfish King. After the defeat of King Jikochuu, Marie could not be revived as both Regina and Aguri now have full Psyches and says good-bye to everyone and passes on. History Before the Kingdom was invaded by Selfish King The Kingdom was in peace along with the people which lived there. Princess Marie Ange was the queen and enjoyed seeing her subjects happy. Cure Sword, her servant, also named Kenzaki Makoto, was one of her friends and the last legendary warrior of Pretty Cure. She always enjoyed her performances and complimented her singing. Destruction of the Trump Kingdom After a while the Kingdom had been invaded by the Selfish King, she and the SelfishJikochuu TrioTrio had turned the people into Jikochuu. But Princess Marie Ange hadn't lost hope and fought them with her servants and Sword. She had used all her power to turn the Selfish King into stone. Cure Sword saved her by rushing into a room full of transporting mirrors which transported people from the Trump Kingdom to Earth. Cure Sword had gone into a mirror with the Princess but after an attack caused by Bel, the Princess and Sword get separated. So now Makoto became an idol to sing and try to let Princess Marie-Ange hear her voice to find her. Past life Joe mentions and tells the story of him and Marie Ange and how they met. He said that she loved creating sculptures, loved competing in archery with him, and also liked flowers. She had fun with Jonathan, then once Sir Jonathan had to leave as he had to guard a tower, and she felt lonely. She sent him letters including a rose, however she stopped as the Selfish King attacked Trump Kingdom. Jonathan then got worried and then went to the Trump Kingdom, however he was too late as no one was there. He then knew that Marie Ange had transported to Earth due to the mirrors and then he went to Earth to find her. Discovery and rescue After the Cures locate all the Royal Crystals they find Princess Marie Ange frozen in ice on a frozen mountain. She was then kidnapped and taken away by the Selfish Trio to the remains of the Trump Kingdom. There the Trio along with the Selfish King were trying to use her to break the king's imprisonment. After a tough fought battle by the Cures and Joe, she was taken back to the human world and hidden by Joe. Relationships Sir Jonathan Klondike: The princess’ knight and fiancée. Cure Sword: The songstress of the Trump Kingdom who was the last of the Pretty Cure. She served under the princess and the two were also close friends. Madoka Aguri: The light half of her heart. The part that loved her people. Regina: The dark half of her heart. The part that loved her father. Ai: The princess’ present day form. Her spirit lives on inside this fairy-like baby. Trivia * In episode 46, it was revealed that Ai was Marie Ange, who reverted into an egg after she split the good and bad sides of her heart. The good side became Madoka Aguri and the bad side became Regina. * She shared the same voice actress with Ai, Imai Yuka. **She also shares her voice actress with Kiryuu Kaoru (first voice) from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Tarte's mother from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Minamino Misora, a supporting character from Suite Pretty Cure! * It was shown that Princess Marie Ange is actually the daughter of the Selfish King. * Much like Flora, Princess Marie Ange fades away at the end. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters